


Game Start

by PharoahsWitch93



Series: Change the Fates' Design [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Use of "You"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahsWitch93/pseuds/PharoahsWitch93
Summary: The screen goes black for a second. A start button fades into the center, a reset button right below it. You click “start.” A blue background appears as green numbers fly across your screen. It flickers once...twice...Unknown: ...Hello...?





	Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a result of a request by Diaflower on Fanfiction.net. They wanted me to re-write the introduction of MC within this world so this is the result. Something bigger may or may not spawn from this, I don't know? I get that feeling, but I need to further hammer out details and lay some ground rules on how "Resetting" works as it got complicated in my notes.

You step off onto the platform just as the doors behind you close. Your foot nearly caught inside. A huff of air escapes in annoyance as the train speeds off towards its next destination. Damn trains never manage to keep their doors open long enough. Then again...if you weren’t so engrossed in your game you may have noticed your stop coming up a lot sooner.

You readjust the bag on your shoulder before making your way towards the exit. The rain has gotten lighter since you left, allowing you to keep your hood down. Residual drops linger in the air as a wispy mist that clings to your lashes. You pick up your speed, excited to get home and sleep. A few streetlights guide your path. Digging your earbuds out of your pocket, you put on your playlist. The music drifts and consumes your senses as you bask in its wonder. A harsh ding interrupts your peace a few minutes later, nearly causing you to jump. You lower the volume before opening the email.

**Congratulations! You have been randomly selected to test out our new messenger app. Looking to kill some time between commutes or classes? Is your break at work a little too boring? Then this fun-filled game is perfect for you! Talk to hot, single guys or find a new best friend. The possibilities are endless!**

You can’t help but roll your eyes a little at the description. Whoever’s marketing this app sure didn’t think through the description. It says very little about what the game is actually about. Is it some sort of dating simulation? You click on the link to the publisher. Cheritz. A small company based outside the city. Well, it seems legit and you have been pretty bored on your commutes lately. Might as well try it out. You triple check your phone’s security before hitting the download button.

**Thank you for downloading “RFA Messenger.”**

What kind of title is that…?

**If you have any problems with the application, please contact us right away.**

The screen goes black for a second. A start button fades into the center, a reset button right below it. You click “start.” A blue background appears as green numbers fly across your screen. It flickers once...twice...

 _Unknown: ...Hello...?_  
_You: Hello._  
_Unknown: Can you see this?_  
_You: Yes._  
_Unknown: Good~_  
_Unknown: I’m sure you’re surprised._  
_Unknown: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger._

Well this is a strange beginning. And it uses a text messaging feature? Ok, that’s kind of cool if you’re honest with yourself. This could be fun.

 _Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at_  
_the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app._  
_Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact_  
_info or call records…_  
_Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…_  
_Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking_  
_numbers saved in notes._  
_Unknown: I’d like to go there myself, but I’m currently abroad…_

The application opens up a dialogue box. A cursor blinks inside it. So it’s one of those games that has learning bots? You always enjoyed talking to those things in middle school on the computer. The ones that would gather up everyone’s questions and answers then use those to form questions and answers of their own. Like cleverbot! It wasn’t the most sophisticated of robots, but it was sure fun to mess with. But what does one say to a robot? Especially a robot within a game that you currently have no idea how to play? Well, it’s a game to talk to cute boys so maybe he’s one of them.

 _You: What’s your name?_  
_Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter._  
_Unknown: You won’t find me on search engines ^^;_

That...is a bit odd of an answer. Some previous tester really messed with the learning bot didn’t it?

 _Unknown: But, anyways…_  
_Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?_  
_Unknown: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly_  
_pop up and ask you a favor like this._  
_Unknown: But still…_  
_Unknown: I’d appreciate it if you could help._

This is the most bizarre opening to a mobile app game you’ve ever encountered. The dialogue box opens once more.

_You: Is this some bizarre kind of scavenger hunt?_

The application stalls a bit as the robot tries to formulate an answer.

 _Unknown: No, it isn’t a joke._  
_You: But this is a game._  
_Unknown: Games are usually entertaining._  
_Unknown: Are you entertained?_  
_You: I am finding it amusing._  
_Unknown: Good. I am happy you do._  
_Unknown: This is just the prologue to a bigger story._  
_Unknown: If you do what I ask, the game can officially commence._  
_Unknown: You just need to go to this address._  
_Unknown: (click to open address link)_  
_You: So what will I find at this place?_  
_Unknown: That is a surprise and will spoil the game._  
_You: What will the company do once this is no longer in testing?_  
_You: Won’t the place be completely overwhelmed with people?_  
_Unknown: ..._  
_Unknown: Each person will have a location unique to themselves._

A personal scavenger hunt huh? That’s something you don’t hear about every day, but...didn’t the description say you could talk to hot guys? Why would a dating simulation make you go on a scavenger hunt? And how could one play this game in their spare time if they have to go to these places in order to progress?

 _You: This dating simulation was not particularly thought out well._  
_Unknown: I am sorry you feel that way._  
_Unknown: We only desire to create a paradise specifically for you._  
_Unknown: Will you continue with the game?_

The dialogue box opens once more. Should you continue? With your hectic and busy days it may not be easy to complete the game. And it’s already so late at night. You’re just passing through the last bits of Downtown, the rain having completely dissipated. Now a thick fog covers most of your view. Your bottom lip catches between your teeth. Unconsciously, you unlock the address. It’s not too far from your current location. That’s...a little too convenient. Unless the company has different locations throughout the city or country and it uses GPS to find the closest location? After all, you can’t take a photo on your phone without Google already asking you to verify your location, which is 99% of the time accurate.

 _You: I’m not sure I can complete this game, but…_  
_You: I’ll check it out._  
_Unknown: Tha-_  
_Unknown: nk -_  
_Unknown: you…_

You shiver at the messages. The program must have glitched; it is in the testing stages still. You remember to make a note to report the bug later. Placing the phone in your pocket, you hustle to the location given to you. A rather plain building stands before you though once you step inside you realize it’s pretty nice. Is this an apartment complex? You shrug your shoulders and continue. The elevator dings before sending you to the designated floor.

A row of rooms line the hallway. At the very end of it lies the door with the correct number. This is a very odd place to go for a scavenger hunt. Panic blooms in the pit of your stomach. Something isn’t right here. You take out your phone again, opening the RFA Party Application again.

 _You: Are you sure this is the correct location?_  
_You: I’m at someone’s house._  
_Unknown: …_  
_Unknown: The creator of this game lives here._  
_Unknown: Rents room for work only._

That makes a bit of sense, but it’s still strange. Who rents a whole apartment for a game?

 _You: Do they own every location they send players too?_  
_Unknown: …_  
_Unknown: They have made agreements with places they don’t own._  
_You: This is a very dedicated programmer._  
_Unknown: They are loyal to the cause._

This robot sure talks strangely. You shrug once again and make your way to the designated door. A strange device hangs on the door with a keypad.

 _You: Hey, uh...there’s a keypad here?_  
_You: What’s up with that?_  
_Unknown: Congratulations on your in-game achievement._  
_Unknown: In reward, I shall give you the correct answer to your first puzzle._

The phone bings with a new link. This one holding a set of numbers that look like the passcode needed for the door. You input the numbers. The door creaks open, giving visual to a very stylish and chic apartment.

 _You: I opened the door._  
_You: Now what?_  
_Unknown: Why don’t you go inside?_

You look around the hallway. The place is empty and the fallen rain has managed to fog up the windows. It’s eerily silent though it is half-past midnight. Still, that sense of panic stirs within you once again.

 _You: Hey, thanks for the opportunity but…_  
_You: I think I won’t be able to help you beta test this game._  
_You: I should get home._

You’re about to put the phone away when it beeps again.

 _Unknown: Please don’t leave._  
_Unknown: The creator will be very upset._

The creator? What is it with this computer’s language?

 _You: I’m sorry._  
_You: You’ll find someone new to test the game with._  
_Unknown: …_  
_Unknown: It has to be you._

Your heart freezes at its words. That was too...human. A shiver runs down your spine as your eyes cast around. You have to get out of here. Your body turns on your heel when your phone goes off again.

_Unknown: I wouldn’t take another step towards that elevator if I were you._

Your stand stock still at its words. Impossible.

 _You: You can see me?_  
_Unknown: Of course I can._  
_Unknown: I’ve been watching you from the start of our game._

The panic you have felt before escalates to terror. What have you gotten yourself into?

_Unknown: Now, will you officially join the game?_

Your hand trembles as you type.

 _You: Wjat gamr?_  
_Unknown: Lol. Are you scared?_  
_Unknown: I can see the fear growing in your eyes._  
_Unknown: But you don’t have to be scared._  
_Unknown: The finale is still far away._

Your eyes cast around the hallway again. Where could he be hiding? There’s no one here. You spot a security camera in the corner right above the door. Is he watching you through there? No...he couldn’t possibly. He said he’s been watching you from the start. Was he following you home?

 _You: What do you want with me?_  
_Unknown: Tsk tsk…_  
_Unknown: No answers until you walk through that door._  
_Unknown: Now, will you be a good girl?_

You really don’t want to. For all you know, he could be waiting on the otherside of that door. But what other choice do you have? He’s got you trapped and you can’t risk running away. You’ll just have to call the cops once you’re inside as soon as you get the chance. You stare at the door resolutely. No matter what happens, you’ll pull through it. You always have.

Your phone lets out an odd screech as you step into the apartment. It’s screen changes from the green numbered background to a starry night sky. Suddenly a new name appears.

 _Jumin: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help._  
_Yoosung: Oh...so you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!_  
_ZEN: *no comment emjoi*_  
_707: Wait!!_  
_Zen: ??_  
_707: Think someone entered the chat room;;_  
_Jumin: You…?_  
_Zen: Wtf. How did it get in here?_  
_707: Hacker!_  
_Yoosung: Hacker!? Theare’s a hacker in ovur room!!!_  
_Yoosung: Sevnee do somethign!!_  
_Zen: Hey, typos. -_-;;_  
_707: Wait a sec. I’m searching._  
_Jumin: Seven, why is a stranger in our chat room? You said this program was secure._  
_Jumin: Who are you? Reveal yourself._  
_Jaehee: No one can enter this chat room without installing the private app we use...It seems that someone has downloaded the Messenger._  
_Yoosung: I thought Seven let only us download it?_  
_Yoosung: *confused emoji*_  
_Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?_  
_707: Maybe?_  
_Jumin: Who downloaded it twice?_  
_Yoosung: Not me!_  
_You: Hello…?_  
_Yoosung: Gah, it’s talking!_  
_Yoosung: *shocked emoji*_  
_Zen: So it’s not two smartphones._  
_Yoosung: Find out what it is!_  
_Jaehee: I think it is safe to assume we are talking to a person so you can stop referring to them as “it.”_  
_Zen: Maybe, maybe not. Can’t computers hack into things?_  
_707: If told to do so._  
_Jumin: Who is it then?_  
_Jaehee: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?_  
_707: Oh…^^; Wait._  
_707: Just found something weird._  
_Jumin: What is it?_  
_707: I traced the IP…_  
_707: It’s from Rika’s apartment._  
_Yoosung: Rika’s apartment?_  
_Yoosung: That’s impossible._  
_707: Someone must have broken into the apartment._  
_Yoosung: So it hacked into the program, Seven?_  
_707: Yup._  
_Jaehee: Again, we have determined that they are a person._  
_Yoosung: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!_  
_Jumin: You’re not off to a very good start._  
_Jaehee: Username “MC,” I recommend that you confess._  
_Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?_  
_Jaehee: No. But it is good to ask first._  
_707: Lolol_  
_Jumin: Quit shitting around._  
_Jumin: MC...who are you?_  
_707: If it doesn’t say anything, I’ll hack in and find out._  
_Zen: Maybe…_  
_Zen: ...one of my fans!?_  
_Zen: *wink emoji*_  
_Jumin: *angry emoji*_  
_Jaehee: Perhaps you should have done so already?_  
_Jaehee: The person’s location is precarious as it is._  
_Jaehee: If they did break into Rika’s apartment, they may be after some classified information._  
_707: *shrug emoji*_  
_707: It’s good to ask first ^^_  
_Jaehee: …_  
_Jaehee: I regret my earlier statement._  
_You: Please, don’t hurt me._  
_ZEN: Huh?_  
_You: What do you want from me?_  
_You: Look, I’ll do anything you ask just don’t kill me._  
_Jumin: What are you going on about?_  
_You: Just let me go home._  
_You: I promise not to report to the police._  
_You: I won’t even tell on Unknown._  
_Jumin: …_  
_Jaehee: Who is this “Unknown?”_  
_You: Wait…_  
_You: So, you’re not working with him?_  
_Yoosung: We don’t know any “Unknown.” This is a private messenger._  
_ZEN: Would you mind explicitly stating what happened?_  
_You: I left university a little while ago._  
_You: I was on my way home when I got an email inviting me to play a game._  
_You: I downloaded the app thinking it would be fun._  
_You: Then “Unknown” started texting me._  
_You: At first I thought he was an AI, like Cleverbot! but for the game._  
_You: Yet...he was real. He was spying on me and he brought me here._  
_You: And I don’t know why..._  
_Yoosung: …_  
_You: I got scared and tried to run, but he threatened me._  
_You: He’s out there. Somewhere in the hall. He could see me._  
_Jaehee: That’s quite a story._  
_ZEN: Seven, can you verify anything she said?_  
_707: ..._  
_707: I wouldn’t leave just yet MC._  
_Yoosung: So everything she said is true?_  
_Yoosung: *surprise emoji*_  
_Jumin: What did you find?_  
_707: Nothing~_  
_Zen: Then why shouldn’t she leave?_  
_707: Because I believe her ^^_  
_Zen: Why?_  
_707: Something has been erased in the program -_-_  
_Jumin: Erased?_  
_707: Unknown must have erased their conversation._  
_Yoosung: So scary~_  
_Yoosung: *hiding emoji*_  
_Zen: Why would he do that?_  
_707: To cover his tracks._  
_Zen: What did “unknown” want MC?_  
_You: I don’t know. He hasn’t contacted me again. Yet..._  
_Jaehee: You think he’ll continue giving you instructions?_  
_You: I don’t know what to think…_  
_You: How can I be sure you five aren’t on his side?_  
_You: Look, I really don’t want any trouble._  
_You: I’m calling the cops and reporting this situation to them._  
_Jaehee: Don’t be so hasty._  
_Zen: We should contact V._  
_707: alreadydone_  
_707: currentlyonthephonewithhimnow_  
_707: onehandedtypingsorryfornospaces_  
_Jaehee: How do we know she’s telling the truth?_  
_Jumin: I guess we can’t know until Seven does a more thorough check on her._  
_You: What do you mean “a check?” Are you doing a background check on me?_  
_Jaehee: Is that a problem?_  
_Yoosung: Can’t we just...trust her?_  
_Yoosung: For now at least?_  
_Yoosung: She seems pretty shaken._  
_Jumin: …_  
_Zen: If MC is telling the truth, what harm would there be to let her get the well-deserved rest she needs for tonight?_  
_Zen: Everything can be resolved in the morning._  
_Jumin: You’re only saying that because she’s been verified as a woman._  
_Zen: Am not!_  
_Zen: *angry emoji*_  
_Jumin: Seven, what does V say?_  
_707: …_  
_707: hesaystoletMCstayattheapartmentuntilthingsaresorted_  
_Jaehee: Coherent sentences please Luciel._  
_707: I said, he says to let MC stay at the apartment until things are sorted._  
_You: I can’t stay here. I have to get home._  
_707: It’s not safe to leave the apartment you’re in._  
_Zen: Go to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning._  
_You: Why can’t I call the police?_  
_Jumin: If you called the police, how would you explain your current location?_  
_Jumin: You did break into another person’s apartment._  
_You: …_  
_You: But what about the tenant? I don't think they'll be too pleased to find someone in their apartment._  
_Yoosung: …_  
_Zen: You don't have to worry about that; she won't mind._  
_You: Wait, you know the person?_  
_You: So you are in on this…what do you want from me?_  
_Jumin: As we have previously discussed, we’ll talk in the morning._  
_Jumin: Seven, will V be joining us?_  
_707: He said he would around 8:00 tomorrow morning._  
_707: I’ll start tracking Unknown tonight._  
_You: …_  
_You: I need to think._

  
_*You signed out*_

  
_Zen: She’s quite feisty, wouldn’t you agree?_  
_Jumin: She’s stressed, confused, and scared; that’s hardly the time to hit on her._  
_Zen: I didn’t say anything!_  
_Zen: *angry emoji*_  
_Yoosung: Do you think she’ll really contact us again in the morning?_  
_707: Even if we didn’t ask her to stay, I think she will._  
_707: She looked exhausted._  
_Yoosung: There’s a stranger in Rika’s apartment…_

  
_*Yoosung signed out*_

  
_Zen: For once, I wouldn’t scold him for playing LOLOL~_  
_Jaehee: Neither would I._  
_Jaehee: I could use a good distraction myself._  
_Jumin: There’s not much we can do until V logs on._  
_Jumin: I suggest everyone get some rest._  
_707: I’m going to stay up and see what I can find._  
_707: I’ll stay connected if anyone needs me._  
_Jumin: Alright._

  
_*Jumin signed out*_  
_*Jaehee signed out*_  
_*Zen signed out*_

*************

The sunlight hitting your face alerts you to the new day. You stretch languidly as you wake up, upset you don’t have as much room as usual. Did you fall asleep on the couch again? You open your eyes taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The memories from the night before rush back to you.

Immediately, you reach for your phone and turn it on. No charger means you couldn’t even keep it on throughout the night. Your phone showcases the time: 7:33 am. Not even a full night’s rest. Then again, you’re surprised you managed to fall asleep at all considering the situation. You’re not even sure what time you finally fell asleep. However, your battery is at 40% and you don’t have the mind to question why it slightly charged itself during the night.

Your finger automatically flies to the RFA Messenger app. It opens with a flourish. Last night’s conversation looking back at you. That V person won’t be on till 8:00 right? Still got a while and you haven’t really eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Got too caught up in your studies to remember to eat dinner. Thank goodness it’s Saturday though. It gives you plenty of time to work this out before classes start again on Monday.

You roll off the couch and walk to the small kitchen. You’re a little surprised and scared to see the fridge well stocked. It’s like they were expecting you...a shiver runs down your spine. How long has “Unknown” planned to implement this game? Feeling less hungry then before, you grab an orange and begin to peel it.

Getting as comfortable as you can, you start scrolling through the application, grabbing an orange slice with ease. It reminds you a bit like Facebook. There are profiles and pictures and a chatroom. To be honest, it’s a pretty impressive piece of software. You click on the first profile.

A young man in a suit with black hair and grey eyes stares back at you from the profile picture. There’s a beautiful white cat as his cover photo and a message right beneath it. You can’t help but find his face familiar. Copying his name from his profile, you enter it into Google. A million different sites appear as a result each of them dealing with various scandals and the company C&R International. Your breath hitches in your throat as you read some of them. There’s no way...he’s Jumin Han? Thee Jumin Han of C&R International? There must be some sort of mistake.

You hastily type in the names of the other people. Not much comes up about them though you did get a rather interesting YouTube hit of the silver-haired man. And the woman is only mentioned in passing in articles about Jumin. The blonde haired kid comes up in old articles from a few years ago when he was in high school. Not to mention he looks completely different. The other guy...it’s as if he doesn’t exist. Just what kind of application is this that brings in such a mish-mash of people?

  
Your phone dings, an odd notification appearing in your top bar. You pull it down. Someone just entered the messenger. The orange is forgotten as you log on, the clock shows 7:59.

 _*Jumin has entered the chat room*_  
_*MC has entered the chat room*_  
_*Zen has entered the chat room*_  
_*Yoosung has entered the chat room*_  
_*Jaehee has entered the chat room*_

 _707: Morning everyone~_  
_Jaehee: Luciel, did you even sleep?_  
_707: Nah~_  
_707: I got a few work assignments thrown my way throughout the night._  
_707: And I’m still not anywhere close to figuring out who Unknown is…_  
_707: *sad emoji*_  
_Zen: Wow…_  
_Zen: Everyone’s up so early today._  
_Jaehee: Yes, well...I don’t think many of us were able to sleep last night._  
_Yoosung: MC, did you sleep well?_  
_You: As well as can be expected._  
_You: Now will anyone tell me what’s going on?_  
_Jumin: We will make this quick as I have work in an hour._  
_Jaehee: You have work right now, but that is another matter entirely…_  
_Jaehee: However, let’s look at the situation at hand._  
_Jaehee: Who do you think that ‘Unknown’ person is?_  
_707: Maybe…_  
_707: *anxious emoji*_  
_707: A hacker?_  
_Yoosung: !!!!_  
_Zen: -_-_  
_Jumin: I believe we figured that out before we all went to sleep._  
_Jaehee: Quite right so let’s move on._  
_Jaehee: Luciel, did you find anything?_  
_707: No_  
_707: *frustrated emoji*_  
_707: He’s nearly as good as I am._  
_Yoosung: That’s a scary thought...T_T_  
_Zen: So this Unknown just told her the passcode to Rika’s apartment?_  
_You: Yes._  
_Jumin: I see…_  
_Jumin: That ‘Unknown’ person could have dragged you into this._  
_You: Dragged me into what!?_  
_Zen: To what end?_  
_Jumin: Seven, when is V logging on?_  
_707: Should be soon._  
_You: DRAGGED ME INTO WHAT!?_  
_Yoosung: But…_  
_Yoosung: How did MC end up chatting with that person?_  
_Jaehee: I see._  
_Jaehee: Where did you download this app messenger?_  
_You: Fine, ignore my question for now..._  
_You: Like I said, I downloaded it from an email._  
_707: Do you still have that email?_  
_707: *shocked emoji*_  
_You: I do actually._  
_707: Send it TO ME!!!!!_  
_You: How?_  
_707: There should be an email server within the application._  
_Yoosung: Why does she have email?_  
_Yoosung: I want email._  
_Zen: Yeah, me too._  
_707: She has the version Rika used._  
_Yoosung: The version Rika used?_  
_Yoosung: *surprised emoji*_  
_Yoosung: What does this all mean!?_  
_Yoosung: *crying emoji*_  
_Jumin: Hopefully, V will have some answers._

_*V has entered the chat room*_

Your breath catches in your throat as the new person’s profile comes into view. Impossible. It can’t be him. But it is...V, or as you know him Jihyun Kim, the photographer. How long ago was that gallery he put on? Five maybe six years? His photography had a way of speaking that captivated you. Your favorite being a lone purple flower growing on a cliff face. A beautiful picture that captured the pure essence of perseverance in the face of adversity. That such fragile beauty can still bloom within the stone...it filled you with hope.

 _707: *shocked emoji*_  
_707: Speak of the devil and he comes!_  
_Zen: Finally._  
_V: I suppose I’m the last one to know about this?_  
_707: I called you last night about it?!_  
_707: *sad face*_  
_V: How is everyone? Jaehee, you’ve been well?_  
_Jaehee: Yes, it’s been a long time V._  
_Yoosung: Hey V_  
_V: Hey._

There’s a pause in the conversation as if he doesn’t know what to say. Does he recognize you? Would he even remember you? You doubt it. There’s no way he’d remember a young girl from a gallery years ago. The thought makes you more upset then you believed it would.

 _V: So…_  
_V: MC is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chat room?_  
_V: Is that right?_  
_Jumin: Yes, but…_  
_Jumin: Who disclosed the passcode to Rika’s apartment?_  
_V: Well, no one knew the passcode. I don’t even know._  
_Yoosung: I thought you knew…_  
_Yoosung: Weren’t you in a relationship with her!?_  
_Yoosung: And the apartment’s in your name?!_  
_Yoosung: And I’ve never been there before unlike you?!_  
_Yoosung: *confused emoji*_

V knew Rika? Is that the person who owns this apartment? No, Yoosung just said the apartment is in Jihyun’s name. Could he be working with Unknown? Impossible. Jihyun isn’t the kind of man to get caught up in whatever is happening.

 _V: I’ve never been there actually. I just know where it is._  
_Jumin: No one’s been there before._

Well, that’s worrisome.

 _You: So for some reason, I’m an exception._  
_V: Yes...you’re an exception._  
_You: Why?_  
_V: I’m not sure..._  
_V: Rika usually worked there._  
_V: There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged._

You can’t help but laugh out loud at the statement while you type.

 _You: Don’t worry._  
_You: I didn’t even touch the bed._  
_Zen: Where did you sleep?_  
_You: On the couch._  
_Zen: That can’t be comfortable._  
_You: What exactly about this situation is comfortable for anybody?_

No one has an answer for that.

_V: I am so sorry you got caught up in all of this MC._

You can sense his remorse through the phone. This isn’t Jihyun’s fault. Nor is it probably any of these peoples’ faults. It’s not fair to take your fear and frustration out on them. You take a deep breath and begin to change the subject.

 _You: I’m still unsure what all of this even is anyway?_  
_You: I mean...none of you have anything in common._  
_Yoosung: You looked us up?_  
_Zen: Please tell me you didn’t see the YouTube video…_

Whoops, that may not have been the best thing to say.

 _Jumin: FOCUS!!_  
_Jumin: *angry emoji*_

You laugh once again at the chat. It’s very amusing to see an heir to a corporation use such adorable reactions. Luciel has quite the humor...Luciel, the man who's searching for Unknown for you.

 _You: Speaking of which…_  
_You: Unknown kept going on about some sort of game._  
_You: And a finale?_  
_Zen: Finale? Like in a show?_

Your mind flashes back to that conversation. You should have known something was off from the start. Didn’t your mother warn you about spam? But you merely clicked the link like there was nothing off about it. You sigh in frustration at yourself, your eyes catching the orange left forgotten.

 _You: Not to mention the fridge was stocked with food._  
_707: Are you serious?_  
_707: *surprised emoji*_  
_707: But I didn’t see anybody even enter that apartment before you!?_  
_707: *defeated emoji*_  
_Jumin: Whoever this “Unknown” is has been planning something like this_  
_for a long time._

 

The thought terrifies you. If that is the case, there’s no way one person could do this by themselves. Actually, now that you think about it.

 _You: I don’t think Unknown was working alone._  
_Jaehee: *curious emoji*_  
_You: They kept mentioning a creator._  
_You: And wanting to create a perfect paradise..._  
_You: For me._  
_You: They said it had to be me..._

The more you ponder your situation the scarier it becomes...what is happening?

 _Yoosung: That’s really scary._  
_V: MC…_  
_V: Seven will not rest until this person is caught._  
_V: And I’ll help in anyway I can._  
_V: But you have to promise me something._  
_You: What?_  
_V: I would like for you to stay in touch with us via this app._

Your heart stutters at the thought. Keep the app? The app is what got you in trouble in the first place. Why would you keep it?

 _You: Why?_  
_Jumin: You ask such unnecessary questions…_  
_V: For one, whoever Unknown is may end up contacting you again._  
_V: And two, whatever his motives are, he led you to us._  
_V: Making you, part of our responsibility to keep you safe._

Safe?

 _You: Am I in danger?_  
_V: It’s better to be safe than sorry._  
_V: Even if Unknown led you to Rika’s apartment by mistake - which isn’t possible at this point - they have been stalking you._

That’s true. They said they were watching you and you still have no idea how or why. But surely there must be another way?

 _You: Why can’t I just call the police?_  
_V: Because who will believe you?_  
_V: From what I have gathered from Seven, all records of Unknown’s presence have been erased._  
_V: You have no physical proof that anything out of the ordinary happened last night._  
_V: And you have found yourself trespassing in someone else’s home._  
_V: Unfortunately for you, Unknown made it impossible for you to go to the authorities from the start._

You hate that he’s right. Really hate it.

_You: So I have to trust complete strangers with my life?_

The whole thing sounds absurd. You don’t know these people at all and yet you have to trust them with your safety?

 _V: I know the situation is not ideal…_  
_V: But we will get to the bottom of this._  
_V: I swear it._

Oddly, his reassurance puts your mind a little at ease. Jihyun...he was such a quiet and reserved man last you met, but there was a spark of passion and loyalty beneath his gaze. Hidden, but you knew it was there.

 _Zen: If you can trust anyone MC, you can trust V._  
_Zen: And me._  
_Zen: *wink emoji*_

You force yourself to keep from rolling your eyes at Zen’s response though there’s a smile on your face now. Maybe this won’t be so bad? They seem like decent and interesting people. Plus, it’ll give you an excuse to talk to Jihyun. Ask him why he acted the way he did that day...

 _You: Alright...I promise._  
_V: Thank you MC._


End file.
